


Take Good Care of My Baby

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, the fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It couldn’t just be rain.  No, it had to befreezingrain.  And Sunstreaker was out on patrol in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: excessive use of fluff. Bring a dustpan; you’re going to need it. Wrote this in about two hours, but I’m very pleased with how it turned out.

Bluestreak felt instantly bad when he heard the rain start. Sunstreaker was still on patrol—a long patrol that would take him at least another hour to finish—and he was laid up in Ratchet’s medbay, not allowed to do so much as roll onto his side to make himself more comfortable. And with Sideswipe on a mission in South America, there wouldn’t be anyone who would be willing to help the yellow Twin clean up.

He wasn’t surprised to see Wheeljack come into the medbay a little while later and, judging by the protests the medic made though he couldn’t see anything from his position, interrupting Ratchet with a poorly timed kiss.

“What are you doing?” Ratchet shrieked when Wheeljack finally let him free. “You’re freezing!”

“Warming up,” the engineer replied cheerfully. “It’s awful out there. Freezing rain, Spike calls it.”

Bluestreak made a displeased noise. Freezing rain would make Sunstreaker even more irritable than normal rain, and it would make him cold and stiff. He wouldn’t be able to work on the painting that the mayor had commissioned for next week’s benefit ball if his fingers were stiff with cold—and he wouldn’t be able to help Blue with the exercises that would make his doorwings functional again.

That left Ratchet to help, who was not nearly as sympathetic to his injuries, or Prowl, who was not nearly as gentle no matter how hard he tried to be. He made another unhappy noise.

“What’s wrong with Blue?” Wheeljack asked with concern.

“Sunstreaker’s out in this,” Ratchet replied. “I’m sure Bluestreak is just worried.”

“He should be. Jazz nearly slid into the side of the _Ark_ on our way back from patrol.”

 _Oh, slag!_ Bluestreak realized with a lurch that he hadn’t even thought of that danger. The bad weather might actually _hurt_ his lover, not just inconvenience him. Sunny could come back from patrol with injuries that hadn’t been inflicted in combat. Blue didn’t quite know how to deal with that idea—it was something he couldn’t remember having that problem before and he didn’t think the yellow warrior would handle it well at all.

“Could you please not talk about me like I’m offline?” the sharpshooter asked, trying not to sound as worried as he suddenly was. “I can hear you, you know.”

“Sorry, Blue,” Wheeljack said apologetically.

Ratchet didn’t say anything, but he walked over to the berth Bluestreak was laying on. With gentle fingers, he checked the injuries on the younger mech’s back and doorwings. With a sigh, he finally spoke.

“I think they’re healed up enough for you to be released from medbay.”

Bluestreak brought his head around to look at the medic in surprise. “What? Really?”

“Yes, really.” Ratchet gave him a grin as he rolled carefully over. “But I’m not putting you back on active duty and you are not to do anything even remotely strenuous. That means no interfacing, you hear me?”

The sharpshooter nodded, to embarrassed by the fact that Ratchet had brought it up to say anything.

“You are also to be fanatical about being in here for your physical therapy. If you’re not, you’ll be right back in here on that berth. And make sure you stay out of the slagging cold; it’ll do some nasty things to those exposed circuits you still have.” The medic helped him turn and sit up. “And don’t let Sunstreaker force you into anything you think is going to hurt you more. I know you love each other, but I also know that he can be forceful as the Pit when he wants his way.”

Bluestreak smiled then, knowing that Ratchet was concerned with more than just his physical health. Half the crew still thought that Sunstreaker had forced him into the relationship and was using that same force to keep him there. Ratchet was less obnoxious in his “looking out for the kid” than everyone else, though. “I won’t. But Sunny’s always careful with me. Thanks, Ratchet.”

“You’re welcome.” The medic escorted the sharpshooter to the door of the medbay. “You let me know if you need anything.”

Bluestreak paused. “You know those warming wraps that they have to use on sparklings when they’re first born?”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rain was bad enough, but this freezing rain was at least a thousand times worse. It was probably the only thing he and Hound had agreed on the entire patrol. The cold was bad, but the freezing rain was turning it into an experience from the Pits.

Their pace was slowed to a crawl to keep from slipping off the road. The rain began to freeze the instant it landed on his body, and it stung when it hit. Occasionally the rain would be actual chunks of ice, and he winced when those came down; the dings and dents hurt more than Starscream’s null rays and he didn’t want to think about having one go through his windshield. More than once, he or Hound had needed to transform and pull the other out of an unavoidable obstacle—usually from sliding off the road no matter how slowly they were driving.

The first time one of them hit a tree, it would be ugly.

“Not even Starscream would be crazy enough to be out in this,” Hound muttered as a gust of wind drove the rain into their grills and windshields painfully. “You doing all right up there, Sunstreaker?”

“As well as I can be in this lousy weather,” Sunstreaker replied. “I’ll be glad to get back inside so that I can thaw my joints out.”

“You and me both,” Hound replied with feeling.

They continued on in the rain, saving their attention for the treacherous terrain in front of them. The rain continued to pelt them with stinging drops and the occasional piece of ice.

It was almost full dark when they finally drove back into the _Ark_. With the ice and the horrible freezing rain, neither of them were going to stand on the ceremony of transforming outside.

He was pleasantly surprised by the warm-- _blanket?_ \--that draped around him after he transformed. He looked to Hound, who was equally surprised and also covered by a blanket.

“Everyone was getting worried about you two,” Bluestreak said, wrapping his arms around Sunstreaker from behind. “You were the last ones in, and we thought something had happened to you.”

“We were getting worried about us too.” Sunny allowed himself to relax into Blue’s embrace. He was vaguely aware of Hound being led off by Ratchet and Mirage as his lover began running his hands briskly along his arms.

The heat from the blanket and the friction drying the melting ice felt wonderful. He smiled, and then immediately regretted the action as the cold in his face plates made the joints sting. He hissed in pain.

“Am I hurting you?” Bluestreak asked.

“No, its not you. My face hurts.” Sunstreaker shook his head, trying to clear the condensation that was gathering on his optics. “I really can’t wait to get warmed back up.”

“Then come on.” Blue stepped around him and took his hand. “Ratchet told me how to take care of you without hurting either of us.”

“Yeah? Awesome.” The yellow Twin let his lover lead him back to his quarters. “Hey, Blue?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you get Ratchet to let you out of medbay?”

Bluestreak turned back to him with a grin. “He let me out so I could take care of you.”

Suddenly, the freezing rain didn’t seem so bad anymore.  



End file.
